talking_tom_and_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar (Franchise)
'' Madagascar ''is a long-running franchise, created by Dreamworks animation. it consists of 3 films, one notable series and several miniseries, and video game adaptions. the franchise mainly focuses on Alex, an african lion, Marty, a zebra, Melman, a giraffe and Gloria, a grey hippo (the other main characters, i.e., Gia, a jaguaress and her pals Vitaly (a siberan tiger) and Stefano (a seal) didn’t come until later). Alex, Gia, Marty, Melman and Gloria also later became main characters as members of the TCLOTTAFs animal group on The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends. the first madagascar movie was released in May 2005. A 4th madagascar film had been planned for release but their hasn't been news for it since (yet). Description Madagascar (2005) In the first film, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria find themselves on the island of Madagascar after going on a chase searching for Marty, who had gone missing after he left the central park zoo to explore the outdoors and be free after just turning 10 years old (28 in human years). now, the gang must go on an adventure to find their way back home. Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (2008) ” and his Dad]] A prequel to the first film, this shows how Alex grew up in Africa and gets separated from his parents and finds himself in NYC. years later, Alex, along with Marty, Melman and Gloria are exploring around africa and eventually they run into Alex’s parents, who are very happier than happy to have their son back. meanwhile, Gloria meets up with a handsome guy hippo named Moto Moto and Melman dosen’t have a good feeling about it; Alex tries to find Marty but has a hard time telling him from other Zebras who look like him; meanwhile a large drought causes a lot of tough times for the animals of africa and need water very quickly as possible. also starring a nagging old lady known as "Nana”. Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted (2012) In the 3rd installment of the franchise, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria find themselves being chased by Animal Control (lead by Captain Chantel Dubois) and are being followed everywhere they go. to get away, the find themselves on a circus train where they meet up with fellow allies Gia, Vitaly and Stefano. together, they preform acts at the circus and have fun along the way, all while trying to avoid Dubois and her men. but they aren’t giving up just yet……… Trivia * The madagascar movies have been known to be shown on different networks. the first M film had been shown on cartoon network a few times before, the 2nd was also shown on cartoon network as well as nickelodeon, and the 3rd had been shown on FXX and Nick a few times, and now as of Sept. 13 2019, it has been shown on CN for the first time. * overall, this franchise had existed for over 14 years. * although the franchise was never (yet) featured in robot chicken, it was however featured on MAD TV, a similar show that used to air on cartoon network. the skit from there was entitled “Outtagascar” (which was actually a crossover between this franchise and others). ** it was also shown as a clip on Family Guy, and the “I Like to Move it” song was featured in one episode of American Dad. * it is unknown if the 4th M film will ever exist. Category:Franchises Category:Movie Category:Series Category:Shows Category:TV shows